The Count of Mt Fuji
by penquin apocolyps
Summary: Inuyasha is Betrayed by his friend and sent to prison once he is out he is consumed with revenge. Prepare for adventure. And Count on revenge. AU InuKag
1. The Island of Okinawa

**The Count Mt Fuji**

So here is a little overview

When young Dashing Inuyasha Tashiois Betrayed by his Best Friendand wrongly imprisoned,he be comes consumed by the thoughts of Vengeance. After a Miraculous escape, he transforms himself into the mysterious Count of Mt Fuji, and becomes one of the wealthiest Japanese nobles and puts his cunning plan of revenge in action.

**Dis-Claimer- **I don't own Inuyasha or Count of Monte Cristo (the Idea for my story)

Now on to the story

* * *

Chapter One- The Island of Okinawa 

In 1814 The Japanese Emperor Naraku was exiled to the Island of Okinawa, off the coast of Japan. Fearing an attempt to rescue him, his Chinese Captors killed anyone who came ashore…no matter how Innocent important or desperate.

In the Middle of the Philippine sea, off the coast of Okinawa

It's was a dark night the only light was the stars, moon and lantern hanging from the front of the rowboat. The small row boat leave the mighty ship knowing if they are found on the beach they would be killed. But they were on a mission. A mission to save a mans life. Inside they boat were four rower people, one in the front, and back who look out around the boat for anything unusual. The last man in the boat was lying in the middle unconscious. The one in the front move his slivery bangs from his face as they near the shore of Okinawa then turned to look at the man who was dying. Then in a split second the soft sympathetic golden eyes then to determined fierce amber orbs as the boat nears the shore even more.

-Back on the Ship-

First Mate, Hiten, took out his spyglass telescope thing and through it he saw the small boat heading for shore, and quietly said, "Idiots!" and then put the spyglass away.

-On the rowboat-

"Take the captain beyond the reef till we get permission to bring him ashore." The Sliver haired man said while stepping out of the boat in to the water, and then another man with black hair jumped out too. "For a moment I thought you were abandoning me"

"Koga Tatsumaki does NOT abandon his friends in the face of Stupid or and suicidal danger." Koga told his friend with a few slurs. He had been drinking a little bit before he came on the Island, "However as Mr. Myoga's official representative in this voyage, Inuyasha, I must officially tell you have over stepped your bounds as second mate. Officially. There I've covered myself.

Then Inuyasha jumped right in his face and said, "If we don't get him to a doctor, he will die. Do you understand Koga?" Koga wasn't paying to much attention to Inuyasha, but to the bottle in his hands.

"Oh, Course I understand, just expect me to do this sober." replied Koga.

"Okay, fine." Just then a horse's whinny was heard in the distance. When the pair looked towards the area where the noise was heard, quit of a few men were seen patrolling the beach, luckily they were walking away from the duo.

"Crap, Chinese Soldiers!" Koga stated before taking another swig of his drink.

And Inuyasha's judgment being clouded he just had to be stupid and started waving his arms and screaming, "HELLO!" Then being even stupider he pulled out his pistol, held it above his head was about to pull the trigger when "Tashio, Don't!" But Koga was one second late, because by the time he had said that a flare went up and exploded, startling the men's horses causing them to turn around and charge at Inuyasha and Koga.

"A little careless don't you think?" Koga asked the "careless" man.

"We have to talk to someone" Inuyasha shouted right back at him.

"Well, I know, but…"

"We're Japanese sailors, and we seek medical attention" Inuyasha screamed at the horse men. Then the horse men started to shoot at the pair, and Inuyasha was just so dense, "We come in peace"

"Come on you, loser, lets go" Koga pulled Inuyasha's arm and they ran down the beach, then Koga pulled out his pistol and shot the closest soldier, sending him off his horse to lay motionless forever, but even though one solider was gone, at least 20 remained. Inuyasha and Koga decided it was now time to run for their lives, so they turned their bootees and started to run but then the horses started to catch up with them and their were huge rocks. The 2 demons started up the rocks and the soldiers scrambled off their horses trying to load their muskets. Once loaded they began to shoot at the tops of the rocks were Inuyasha and Koga were. Some of the soldiers stayed at the bottoms, but others started to climb the moss covered rocks to have hand-to-hand combat. The shipmates almost got away but Inuyasha slipped on the moss and fell on his back, and noticing that he was down a solider came up and was about to shoot him, but Inuyasha kicked him in the left side, then the right and twisted his body and the soldier fell hit his head and died. Koga went to one with a sword he had stolen from a fallen man and parried and slashed with another quickly defeating him Koga could dodge evade and all that jazz, and with those skills without breaking a sweat he took down 10 men, but while clashing with a another blade his own was broken in half leaving him and Inuyasha completely defenseless. Then one was about to sneak up behind Koga and Inuyasha yelled, "Koga!" and he ducked Inuyasha pulled out his pistol and shoot him died.

"Good, you hit something!" They continued to climb the rocks with 7 soldiers following them. Then Inuyasha and Koga found themselves at the feet of a man, in a white fur coat.

"Lt. Toshi. If your thirst for gore demands the death of these poor fools then by all means kill them, but do so with the knowledge they are no agents of mine." The man looked down and said to Inuyasha and Koga, "Explain yourselves or be shot"

Inuyasha piped up first, "Sir, I am Inuyasha Tashio, 2nd mate on the merchant ship, _Kaze_, This" pointing to Koga "Is the ship owner's representative, Koga Tatsumaki, Son of Count Tatsumaki. Our captain, has brain fever so here we are for help."

-Inside the Doctor's Hut room house Place-

The Captain was lying on a bed Koga and Inuyasha on his right side looking concerned and Lt. Toshi on the other side looking at the man with disgust. Lt. Toshi whipped out a 10 inch long blade and stated, "If his coma is genuine, he won't feel my knife's point."

"Only a scratch." Inuyasha snarled. Lt. Toshi rolled up the captain's sleeve and about o say an inch from his elbow placed the point there shot a questionable look at Inuyasha then frowned and cut all the way down his wrist. Inuyasha couldn't take it; he threw a punch at Toshi, BAM right in the jaw.

Koga grabbed Inuyasha's arms back his eyes were going red with emerald pupils, and purple strikes appeared on his face, Koga screamed, "Inuyasha, get a hold of yourself."

Lt. Toshi was now scared and he was about to plunge the knife into the Hanyou, then the man's voice boomed, "Lt. Toshi" and like that Inuyasha was back to his normal self.

"We came to you in good faith!" Inuyasha may have been normal, but that doesn't mean his temper was.

"That was for my wounded and dead men."

"And wounded pride, no doubt" Said the man in fur. Inuyasha quickly applied a damp cloth to his captains wound, while Lt. Toshi stormed out.

"It has been an eventful evening." chuckled the white furred man as he walk out of the hut.

-Later that night-

Koga had a knife and was picking at a lock on a gate in the back of the room where him and his companion were allowed to stay When the lock broke Koga went into the room and dug through a few boxes before pulling out what he wanted then noticed his friends' silence and told him, "If I hadn't of killed those men, you might as well be dead."

"I…I almost got us killed." Inuyasha was a little shocked at him-self; he just had to sit down.

"Yes, you did" Koga replied slurry, "yet we survive," with not with one but 2 drinks, then proceeded to hand one to Inuyasha. Koga began to hum a tune and loudly and off-key sang, "O give me a bottle of wine" Inuyasha began to sing with him "OHH give me another bottle of wine" As the song continued they continued to drink.

"Kings to you, Tatsumaki" Inuyasha threw the king from a chess set at Koga, and with his quick demon reflexes he caught it. "Being your friend is always an adventure." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yes, It is. Isn't it?" Koga slurred out, "It's a pity adventures can't always be friends though.

"What?"

"Well, it won't always be like this, will it?" Koga asked Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked him still confused.

"Nothing, COME LETS DRINK UP! We're drinking Naraku's wine!"

"I think you'll find the 1806 the finer vintage." a new voice said. Startled by this Inuyasha and Koga jumped to their feet, "As long as you're up, Tashio, I wonder…If I could have a word with you." Naraku motioned Inuyasha to follow him out the door.

* * *

Chapter One 

Complete

The idea for this story came from a movie called The Count of Monte Cristo.

-Penquin


	2. A Letter from Naraku

**The Count Mt Fuj**

**Dis-Claimer- **I don't own Inuyasha or Count of Monte Cristo (the Idea for my story)

Now on to the story

* * *

Chapter Two- Secrets 

Once outside Naraku asked, "I'm curious? What's the significance of the Chess piece?", as they walked a long a very long corridor.

"It's something we have done since childhood." Inuyasha explained, "Whenever one of us has a victory of some kind, king of the moment."

"King of the moment?"

"Yes"

Naraku chuckled, "In life we are all either Kings or pawns. I'm moved by your efforts to save your captain's life, Tashio."

Cool as a cucumber Inuyasha stated, "He is my captain …and my friend, your majesty."

"Loyal friends are rare indeed. In fact, that's why I wished to speak to you, I've written a rather sentimental later to an old comrade a side I prefer the Chinese to see. And since they have a habit of opening my mail, well I was wondering if you would deliver it for me."

Inuyasha was a tad suspicious, "oh, I-I don't…."

"Its just letter from one friend to another, it's totally innocent, I assure you." Naraku was starting to sound a little irritated, "But more importantly it is price I demand for the use of my doctor."

Inuyasha looked around still questionable, and told him, "Then I agree."

"Good" he said with a sinister smile, "you are to deliver the letter to a man, his name is Onigumo. Can you remember that name?"

"Onigumo. How will I find him?"

"He will find you. Now, I do not want this letter's existence to be known to anyone else, not even companion. Do you understand?"

"I'm a man of my word, your majesty." Inuyasha replied. A little further in the distance peering through a window was a black haired wolf demon.

"Yes, I, uh- I believe you are." With that Naraku handed Inuyasha the letter.

When Inuyasha returned back to that room

Inuyasha walked through the door, and Koga was sitting on a couch sprawled out with a smug look on his face and pouring himself yet another glass of wine. Inuyasha went and sat on a chair, took the top layer of his Red kimono off, with Tatsumaki staring at him and asked him, "What did he want?"

He was about to tell Koga about the letter, but remembered his promise to Naraku. "oh, um news from Tokyo, that's all." He hated to lie to his friend, his best friend, but as he said he was a man of his word.

"Oh" Koga said shocked that Inuyasha wouldn't tell him the truth.

Then Inuyasha placed his kimono over him like blanket and lulled off to sleep not knowing that Koga's curiosity would get the best of him.

-2 hours later-

Naraku walked into the room where Koga and Inuyasha staying with the top of his cane, he tapped Inuyasha on the head forcing him to wake up

"Yo, What the fuck is your problem bitc—oh your majesty I didn't see you please forgive me"

Naraku bluntly stated, "Time you were on your way. Your captain has been dead for half an hour."

Inuyasha shot up from his chair, also causing Koga to wake up. They both ran to the door to where the captain was. He was just lying there eyes opened, yet he wasn't breathing.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked hoping it wasn't true.

"When you've walked as many battlefields as I, young Tashio you can feel death."

So Inuyasha, Koga, and the other Shipmates got in their boat back to the _Kaze_.

From the fort on Okinawa Naraku stood watching them leave then told his servant, "Kings and pawns…Emperors and fools."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

-Penquin


	3. The New Captain

**The Count of Mt. Fuji**

Sup Guys Here's chapter 3

-Inuyasha will be OOC for a while

Dis-claimer- I don't Own Inuyasha or the Count of Monte Cristo (great movie)

Now on with the Story

* * *

Chapter 3- The New Captain 

It was sun rise in the Tokyo port and the Kaze was just sailing in. Inuyasha walked up to the ship's deck and heaved a sigh then smiled thinking, 'So good to be Home.' Koga came up right behind Inuyasha thinking pretty much the same thing.

---In a carriage---

A raven-haired, chocolate eyed girl gazed longingly at the Kaze, and all the sudden became excited and said to her driver, "Driver faster Please!"

---At Port---

A man, was standing on a balcony with a sign on it that read "Myoga &Co. Shipping", he was smiling as the Kaze came into his old age view. Since it was Inuyasha's Idea to go ashore on Okinawa he and Koga had the honor of carrying Captain Hachi's body into Tokyo and telling Mr. Myoga what happened.

The man from the balcony caught sight of the stretcher which carried his body and asked, "Hiten, What happened?"

"Captain Hachi is dead, sir" Hiten Shouted back to Mr. Myoga whose face grimaced at the thought of his dear friend dead. "And Inuyasha Tashio disobeyed my orders"

"Come to my office and report, Hiten" Inuyasha was just about to leave, "You too, Inuyasha"

"Mr. Myoga, will you be needing me?" Koga questioned

"No, you may go home!"

At the requests of Mr. Myoga Inuyasha and Koga gave the body of the late Captain Hachi to another set of crew members. Inuyasha said good-bye to Koga telling him to meet him by the rock and then Inuyasha was off to Mr. Myoga's Office

The raven-haired girl jumped out of the buggy so fast so almost tripped on her Forest Green obi style Kimono with off-white roses embroidered on it, she was excited to see a certain someone. She ran around the port looking for him, she had to lift the bottom of her kimono so she wouldn't ruin it. She ran right past Koga hoping to see him with Koga, but he wasn't. 'Where is he?' she thought

"Kagome" A voice called out to her, a familiar voice, but not his.

"Where is he? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Kagome still trying to find her "Puppy" (The Dog ears)

"Yes, it's lovely to see you too." Koga said blandly, "You just missed him I'm afraid" Koga put an arm around Kagome's shoulder it gave her the chills down her back, "Could be a while, I think he's in trouble. He said he would meet us by the rock! Come On!!!" Koga took Kagome's hand and started to run to some stone fortress in the distance.

---Mr. Myoga's Office---

"I told Tashio NOT to go ashore" Hiten stated proudly

"Is this true, Inuyasha?" Mr. Myoga interrogated

Like a man Inuyasha said, "I accept full responsibility and punishment for my actions."

"As you should, Mr. Myoga, I swear it was all his idea" Hiten stated smugly, with a smirk

"Hiten, this should have been your idea" Mr. Myoga told him with a matter-of-fact tone.

Hiten was completely shocked that Mr. Myoga sided with Tashio, a half demon, he replied with the first that popped in his mind, "Going to Okinawa didn't save the Captain's life, sir. And-An-And I was protecting the Merchandise"

"You were protecting yourself," said Myoga while writing on a piece of parchment, "by hiding behind your rank and staying aboard" And well Hiten's face was puzzled beyond help. "Inuyasha Tashio, I am making you the new captain of the Kaze." Inuyasha expecting to receive punishment did a triple not double but a triple take at Myoga.

Then Hiten stood up with an 'I'm gonna kill you' look on his face, then shouted to Mr. Myoga, "Are you demoting me?"

"There is no demotion. You will remain first mate, under Captain Tashio, unless of course you chose to go to another ship." Replied Myoga. Hiten then looked at Inuyasha spitefully, then at Mr. Myoga and angrily walked out of his office. Mr. Myoga just sat there in his Maroon leather chair signing papers that would make Inuyasha the new captain of the Kaze, he seemed not to care that Hiten just walked out on him. Without looking up Myoga stated, "Now I imagine there's a certain young lady who will want to hear this news." Then handed him his Captain's papers.

Inuyasha gladly accepted them and joyously ran out to meet the certain young lady, but right as he exited Inuyasha remembered something else. He took three steps back and said, "Thank You, Mr. Myoga" then shook his hand. Inuyasha then was able to run out onto the streets of Tokyo happily, While Mr. Myoga watched him run off, nostalgically (longing for the past) wishing for the days of his youth to return to him.

With his Day dreaming Mr.Myoga did not see a man with a pure white cane imbibed with a baboon head walk in his office door. Myoga only noticed him when the mysterious man spoke up, "Mr. Myoga?" Myoga looked up from his papers, "I understand you had a ship just returned form Okinawa, Is it True?

"Yes, if you don't mind my asking, what is it to you?" Myoga asked curiously

"Did anyone aboard get ashore by any chance?"

"They did, but they're not here at the moment."

With that the man with the Baboon Cane disappointedly said, "Thank you, sir."

"May I ask who has called for them?"

"Onigumo, the name is Onigumo"

----At the rock----

About one mile away from the Sea port is a stone fortress in ruin where Inuyasha and friends hang out. At the Moment Koga is there with Kagome trying to seduce her by running his fingers up and down her arms and legs, "Make love to me."

Kagome while being loyal to her true Love responded, "Koga, will you ever give up?"

Not giving up Koga told her, "He doesn't have to know."

"I'd Know" Kagome said sounding a tad annoying with his persistence

"So would I" Koga exclaimed in his "sexy" voice. "It could be our dirty little secret.

"I don't believe in secrets"

Koga shoot up from his relaxed position and bluntly stated, "You think Inuyasha doesn't have secrets? He does. Ask him."

I know what you want, Koga."

"You do?" sounding slightly aroused and surprised.

Kagome nodded her head, looked out on to the ocean and began to reminisce about them, while they were children, "Remember when we were kids and Inuyasha got that Whistle for his birthday, and you got a pony? And you were so mad that Inuyasha was happier with his whistle than you were with your Pony. Well, I'm not going to be your next whistle."

Trying to change the subject Koga asked Kagome, "How long do you think it's going to be before he can afford a wife?"

Proudly Kagome answered, "Two years. Two years, that's all." Just then Koga crinkled his nose, and Kagome looked out to the ocean and saw a boy with amber eyes and moon slivery hair look around the waters at a merchant ship going by. "Then he gets his captain's papers and we can marry." Just then Inuyasha turned and Saw Kagome and Koga waiting for him.

"Two years. I couldn't wait two years for anything, particularly a bride like you." Koga kept running his fingers up and down her arm giving Kagome slight chills. Kagome then look at him with a "you wish" face.

Then a strange voice rang out, "Hey" This voice made Kagome smile, she got up and ran to Inuyasha. This made Koga's face go sour. When Kagome finally reached Inuyasha's strong muscular arms he literally swept her off her feet and pick her up bridle style and swung her around then madly kissed her

In between kisses Kagome managed out, "I missed you so much!" Koga just took a swig of his "bottle".

Inuyasha replied, "The missing is over now." Gently set her down.

"Inu, are you in trouble?" Kagome asked him worriedly.

Happily he answered, "No. I'm Captain. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her over to where Koga was sitting half drunk then he told both of them, "Mr. Myoga gave me the _Kaze_.

In shocked Kagome whispered, "Oh, Inuyasha" and Koga was even more shocked, casually he stood up and smugly looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Held out his hand, saying, "Kings to me." Hoping Koga would slap it like always.

But no Koga just chuckled a laugh and told him, "Yours is a life truly blessed, Inuyasha, truly blessed." And walked off leaving Inuyasha hanging there. Inuyasha wanted to see what was wrong with Koga

Inuyasha reassured him, "You're still the best man"

"I know." Was Koga's only response

Kagome kept pulling on Inuyasha's Kimono telling him to hurry and come with her; together they ran to a secluded area.

* * *

WOOT!!!! 

Chapter 3 is done!

Yes now only a ton more Chapters to go

Till next time!!!!

Keep smiling

-Penquin


End file.
